starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Trilogia Thrawn
}} thumb|250px A 'Trilogia Thrawn, também conhecida como ''The Thrawn Omnibus'', a '''Trilogia Zahn, a Trilogia do Império, The Three-Book Cycle, consiste em três romances: Heir to the Empire, Dark Force Rising e The Last Command. Eles foram escritos por Timothy Zahn e acontecem em 9 DBY, cerca de cinco anos após Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi. Narração para a versões abreviadas de áudio foi realizada por Anthony Daniels e Lawson Denis. Os personagens carismáticos, a trama envolvente e a ação ininterrupta da trilogia original de Star Wars sempre deixaram o público pedindo mais e se perguntando o que aconteceria após os eventos de O Retorno de Jedi. Mas enquanto a demanda por histórias no universo mítico criado por George Lucas era suprida por tiras de jornal, revistas em quadrinhos e séries animadas, o destino de Luke, Han Solo e Leia após o terceiro filme constituiu um grande mistério durante longos anos. A sorte dos discípulos de Yoda começou a mudar em 1988, quando a editora Bantam fez uma proposta para publicar uma série de três livros que continuaria a saga a partir do ponto em que escritor algum tinha recebido permissão para trabalhar até então: o período posterior à morte de Darth Vader e a derrocada do Império em O retorno de Jedi. Após um ano de espera, a resposta da LucasFilm finalmente foi positiva. Assim, a editora preparou uma seleção de escritores de ficção científica e mandou amostras dos trabalhos de cada um deles para a LucasFilm. O escolhido foi Timothy Zahn, vencedor do Hugo Award por seu romance Cascade Point, e autor de duas séries de sucesso, Cobra e Blackcollar; livros de ficção com ênfase no militarismo, análises político-sociológicas e estratégias de combate, elementos que futuramente marcariam a obra de Zahn em Star Wars. Além de suas qualificações evidentes, ele também era bastante familiarizado com a saga: o próprio autor conta que costumava ouvir, com o filho pequeno, gravações em áudio dos filmes, memorizando assim os padrões de diálogo e a atitude dos personagens. A trilogia escrita por Zahn, composta por Herdeiros do Império, O Despertar da Força Negra e Última Ordem, foi um sucesso imediato, figurando em primeiro lugar na lista dos mais vendidos do New York Times e novamente acendendo o interesse do público pelo universo de Star Wars a partir de 1991. A trama começa cinco anos após a derrota do Imperador e a destruição da segunda Estrela da Morte. Ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, no entanto, tais eventos não significaram o fim da guerra. Mesmo com seu efetivo deveras reduzido, contando com oficiais jovens e inexperientes, o Império continuava a ameaçar a paz e a liberdade na galáxia. A Rebelião havia fundado uma Nova República, com sede no planeta Coruscant, mas enfrentava vários problemas para se estabelecer. Tentava adquirir naves com contrabandistas e passava por disputas de liderança e suspeitas de traição. Enquanto isso, Luke Skywalker alcança seu amadurecimento como Jedi e realiza seu último contato com o espírito de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leia está casada com Han Solo e, grávida de gêmeos, passa por um treinamento Jedi pelo irmão Luke. Mas nenhum deles faz idéia da ameaça que terão que encarar: o Império sob a liderança do último Grande Almirante, o insidioso Thrawn, humanóide de pele azul e o único não-humano a receber o título do Imperador. Thrawn é provavelmente o maior gênio em estratégia militar já conhecido, capaz de analisar a psicologia do inimigo e prever suas ações através das obras de arte de seu povo. Thrawn localiza Joorus C’Baoth, autoproclamado Mestre Jedi, na verdade um clone ensandecido, e recruta-o para coordenar as tropas do Império. Para tanto, faz uso dos ysalamiris, criaturas capazes de anular os efeitos da Força, neutralizando as habilidades de qualquer Jedi. Após um confronto, C’Baoth concorda em unir-se ao Império com a condição de ter outros Jedi para moldar segundo sua visão distorcida. Ele estava interessado em Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo e em seus filhos ainda não nascidos. Eles então passam a ser perseguidos pelos assassinos pessoais do Grande Almirante, os noghri, seres bestiais, de aspecto felino e mandíbula protuberante. E as informações sobre os heróis parecem vir da própria sede da Nova República, de uma misteriosa Fonte Delta. Dois personagens introduzidos em Herdeiros do Império merecem agora ser mencionados, Talon Karrde e Mara Jade. Karrde é o líder de uma grande organização de contrabandistas, provavelmente a maior desde a queda de Jabba. Segundo o autor, é mais ou menos o que Han Solo se tornaria se não tivesse se juntado a Luke e Obi-Wan em Uma Nova Esperança: um fora-da-lei cheio de recursos, com seus próprios interesses e que, por força das circunstâncias, acaba tomando partido na épica batalha entre o bem e o mal. Mara Jade é a ex-agente secreta de Palpatine, que fazia seu trabalho sujo através do cosmos, eliminando inimigos pessoais e vingando traições. Tivera sua sensibilidade à Força aprimorada por seu mestre. Conhecida como a Mão do Imperador, ela estava presente no palácio de Jabba no dia do resgate de Han Solo, com a missão de matar Luke Skywalker. Mas quando o Imperador foi morto, sua vida perdeu o sentido. Mara vagou pelo universo durante quatro anos, finalmente integrando a organização de Talon Karrde, mas mantendo o desejo obsessivo de matar Luke. Em meio aos confrontos e perseguições espaciais, temos uma verdadeira aula de estratégia, com o Grande Almirante Thrawn prevendo os passos dos defensores da Nova República, e estes usando o cérebro para vencer. Como afirmou o próprio Timothy Zahn, escrever os livros era como jogar uma partida de xadrez dos dois lados do tabuleiro, de modo que ambos dessem o melhor de si. Na melhor tradição da Trilogia Clássica, os protagonistas são testados até seus limites de maneira inusitada. Luke aceita o convite telepático de C’Baoth com o propósito de conhecer um Mestre Jedi e aprimorar seu treinamento, encontrando uma nova visão sobre seu papel na sociedade, avaliando a ética de seus poderes mentais e participando de julgamentos públicos. Leia descobre ser venerada pelos noghri como a filha e herdeira de Darth Vader, e arrisca sua vida visitando o mundo de seus potenciais assassinos na esperança de voltá-los contra o Império. Os novos personagens são genuínos anti-heróis e cativam o leitor como o Han Solo dos filmes originais. Karrde começa a história recebendo uma proposta de comercializar naves para a Nova República, mas prefere manter uma posição de neutralidade. Depois de capturar Luke, recusa-se a entregá-lo ao Império, ganhando a eterna inimizade de Thrawn. Mara tem como seu maior desejo a morte de Luke, mas acaba ajudando-o a escapar das garras imperiais numa floresta repleta de ysalamiris. Posteriormente, quando Karrde é feito prisioneiro do Grande Almirante, é a Luke que Mara recorre como a última esperança no resgate de seu amigo e comandante. Os vilões, por outro lado, empreendem uma luta pelo poder. Para Thrawn, C’Baoth é apenas um meio dispensável de retomar a supremacia imperial. Para o Mestre Jedi, apenas os detentores da Força podem trazer a justiça a um mundo fraco e dependente que os odeia. A Força Negra do título do segundo livro nada tem a ver com a habilidade mística dos Cavaleiros Jedi. Trata-se da Frota Katana, composta por 200 naves classe Dreadnaught pré-Guerras Clônicas, perdidas havia meio século, cada uma necessitando de mais de 100 homens para serem corretamente operadas. Foram localizadas acidentalmente por Talon Karrde e poderiam mudar os rumos da guerra. O Império, no entanto, leva a melhor na corrida e, ao término do segundo volume, detém a maioria das naves. Além disso, Thrawn conseguiu localizar um antigo aparato de clonagem do Imperador. Em poucos dias, portanto, estaria com todas as armas na mão para arrasar definitivamente a nova república. Todas as tramas secundárias se entrelaçam formando uma admirável tapeçaria, que produz um efeito hipnótico sobre o leitor e o conduz até um desfecho que supera suas expectativas, com direito a uma grande batalha espacial, um clone de Luke Skywalker e o essencial duelo de sabres de luz. Os personagens têm complexidade, soam reais e fiéis à suas versões cinematográficas. A mistura de ação e intriga política funciona perfeitamente e é diversão certa para os amantes da saga. Com o sucesso da trilogia, a franquia cresceu, tendo diversos livros escritos por autores variados. Zahn voltou para encerrar a guerra contra o Império e o romance entre Luke Skywalker e Mara Jade nos livros Specter of the Past e Vision of the Future, que ficaram conhecidos como a série Mão de Thrawn. Assinou a minissérie em quadrinhos Mara Jade: By the Emperor’s Hand, focando o passado da bad girl. Depois, escreveu o romance Survivor’s Quest, centrado em Luke e Mara, já casados (o enlace ocorreu na HQ especial Star Wars: Union). A Trilogia de Thrawn ganhou também versão em quadrinhos pela Dark Horse Comics, adaptada pelo roteirista Mike Baron. A saga cresceu ainda mais pelas mãos de outros autores na série de 19 livros New Jedi Order, na qual os filhos de Han Solo e Leia, já adolescentes, ganham destaque, e nem todos os personagens consagrados sobrevivem. Mas a Trilogia de Thrawn continua firme na preferência da maioria dos fãs, sendo considerada a melhor introdução às aventuras literárias de Star Wars. Categoria:Trilogia Thrawn